The Ride of a Lifetime
by dean1967
Summary: Progresses kind of slow but I'm making several parts. (This is only the first of many). Its my first time writing something like this so completely honest feedback is welcome! You're on the road alone jumping from hunt to hunt tracking down the demons that killed your father when you run into an unexpected friend.


You're worn down to the bone as you sit down at a dive bar after a long day of nothing but driving. The bartender gives you disturbing looks as if you're about to jump out of your seat and put a knife to his throat. You touch your face and wince as your finger touches your cheek. You look in the reflection of your cell phone to find out there are massive bruises strewn across your face. "Great, the bartender probably thinks I'm a serial killer or something.." you think. You take another sip of your whiskey getting lost in thought. Yo can't help but replay the horrible things those demons said about your father and leave them bouncing around your mind with nowhere to go. You clench your glass and close your eyes as hard as you can to attempt to stop the flow of tears. If only you could get those things out of your head. You know demons lie but you couldn't help but think the worst. Was your father in Hell? Was he being tortured? Was he at the mercy of all of the demonic monsters he had once defeated and sent back to the fiery pit? You open your eyes and look down at your hand. The glass that was once there was in shards covered in blood. All the eyes at the bar are pinned on you only looking when they think you're not looking at them. You decide it's probably the best option if you leave now to avoid any conversations. You drop your money on the wooden bar and offer a friendly smile to the worker as you pick up your duffle and begin to leave.

You open the back door of your truck and toss the duffle inside sighing. Tomorrow's a new day which means a new hunt. You sit in your truck for a while looking over the information that was forwarded to your email by Bobby. At the end of the email he signed, "If you need any help, you know where I am Y/N. -Bobby." A small smile grew across your lips at the reassurance. He had known your father before he died but your father never told him about you. Bobby only got to know you after your father's death. You were only 17, working what you thought was a minor hunt in South Dakota. When things went south with the spirit you were working on, Bobby showed up out of nowhere and saved your damn life. After he got you out of there and got you cleaned up, he started asking more questions.

"You're not from around here are you?" Bobby questioned as he walked around the room stacking books on top of one another.

"No, I'm from Nebraska actually, I came up here for a hunt but… you saw how that turned out" you said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Goddamnit girl! Look how young you are! You shouldn't be out here chasin' that kind of stuff you're gonna get yourself killed! Who told you about all this anyways?"

"My father was a hunter. He tried to keep as much of it from me as he could but…" you trailed off searching through your duffle for a short moment. "...I always had my suspicions when I was little, but this cleared up a lot for me." You offered Bobby the journal.

"My…" Bobby takes the journal in astonishment. He looks you in the face with a jaw dropped look as he thumbs through the pages. "I knew your father, he never mentioned he had a daughter."

He looks at you bewildered for a moment. The next thing you know you get a splash of water to the face. You stay composed, even cracking a smile a little bit with your eyes closed.

"No, I'm not a demon, so nice of you for asking."

Bobby apologizes and throws you a rag. As you're drying your face, you hear loud footsteps coming from the other room.

"Bobby!" a distant distressed voice shouts.

Two large figures appear at the threshold, one carrying a duffle similar to yours and the other carrying a handgun.

"Hey Bobby… didn't realize you had company." the shorter one said as they both shoot you looks of confusion.

"I guess I should introduce myself." you say as you rise from your seat. "I'm Y/N. Nice to meet you guys." You extend a hand as the taller one reaches in the inside pocket of their jacket.

Bobby interrupts, "Sam, I already did. She's not."

You look at Bobby thanking him from saving you another holy water splash to the face.

Sam extends his hand out to yours, "Sorry about that, can never be too safe. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

A loud thud on your window snaps you out of your thoughts. You peer out the window but see nothing. Without taking your eyes off of your surroundings, your hand slips behind your seat to grab your duffle. Once you're armed you decide to get out and investigate. You walk the grounds near the bar holding your gun tightly to your body. You see a figure moving in the moonlight on the side of the building, as you turn to walk after it, it rounds the building keeping itself hidden. "If this is another goddamn demon I swear…" you mumble as you walk along the edge of the building. You find a familiar body holding a knife to another person's throat.

"Hey!' you grunt at them but it's too late. With one swift swipe the knife leaves a gash on the person's neck and lays lifeless after a bright flash of orange. "Oh shit, it was a demon… but the only people who have the knife that can kill…"

"Sam?" you reluctantly call out.

His body collides with yours and he picks you up spinning you around. "Did I scare ya?"

"Yeah just a little bit, asshole. Was that demon following me?" you punch him in the arm as the smile still sticks on your face.

"I'm not sure but I caught it stalking outside your truck. What happened to you? Are you okay?"

You forgot about the bruises on your face and you lift a hand to touch them, "yeah it was just a rough hunt, but I'm okay though. It's what you gotta deal with when you roll solo."

Sam looked better than ever. His hair was still perfectly long and his puppy dog eyes remained the same.

"Well thank god you're okay but do you know why I'm here?"

I hadn't even thought of that. Why is he here? Did Bobby send him because he thought I couldn't do the next hunt alone? Did someone die?

"Y/N, you've got to be kidding me, it's your birthday tomorrow. How did you forget your own birthday?"

"I...I guess I did. You know I've just been so busy lately hunting I really lost track of time."

"Okay well, you're coming with me." Sam grabs your arm to walk you back to the parking lot.

"Wait where? Bobby gave me some info on another possible case, I'm supposed to be headed to Nevada tomorrow."

Sam stops but a huge smile is on his face and he lets out a little laugh, "Bobby may have sent you out here, not for a hunt, but for something else."

What the hell did he mean? "Sam what are you talking about" you spoke hesitantly.

"Okay, okay. Basically what I'm saying is, Bobby sent you out here purposely so I could come get you."

"So the hunt was never real?"

"Nope not at all. It's all part of the plan. Bobby has been telling us that you've been distant lately… too consumed… I'm honestly just worried and think you need a little time off."

You're half smile turns into a frown, "What's that supposed to mean?" You fold your arms across your chest and wait for Sam's response. He takes a minute trying to formulate the words together in his mind that will hurt the less.

"Well to be brutally honest Y/N, we just want you to enjoy your birthday and remember what it's like to have a little bit of fun. We all need that reminder once in a while, to enjoy ourselves. This life is hard as it is but when you get so consumed and obsessed with it you…"

Sam's face fell into a deep sadness. You could tell he was deeply worried about you, but you couldn't figure out why. Sure, you've been going on more hunts lately, but you figured that the more you're out there getting the work done the less monsters are out there to prey on innocent people.

You put your hand on Sam's shoulder and rested it there for a minute, he stared at the ground for a moment before looking deeply into your eyes.

"Sam… I'm up for whatever you goons have planned. Let's get out of here."


End file.
